Conventional behavior identification devices use sensor values measured by various sensors incorporated in wearable terminals or portable terminals to identify behaviors of a target. For example, acceleration sensors, angular velocity sensors, heart rate sensors, and the like are used for the sensors. There has been conventionally proposed a behavior identification device in which a designer defines in advance component behaviors constituting a behavior and identifies the component behaviors using sensor values so as to identify the behavior.
For example, a behavior identification device described in Patent Document 1 identifies a component behavior using an identification device that is configured in advance for each component behavior and then identifies a behavior using a sequence of identification results of component behaviors. A behavior identification device described in Patent Document 2 identifies a component behavior that is selected depending on the performance of the device, resources, or the like so as to efficiently use an identification device that is configured in advance for each component behavior, and then identifies a behavior using combinations of evaluation values, which are identification results of component behaviors. As described above, the behavior identification devices described in Patent Documents 1 and 2 do not identify a behavior as a single behavior but identify a behavior as a combination of component behaviors constituting the behavior using a sequence of identification results of component behaviors or a combination of evaluation values.